


Back To Me

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [21]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Knight!Mark, M/M, Prince!Jackson, markson, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: He was back. Sir Tuan was back.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, the title is a song reference because I’m unimaginative. But the AU is based on an idea I really really really want to explore and actually might. Because Jackson is a prince. And Mark is a knight but also a freaking ninja, that mighty, and scarily, talented man.
> 
> This is kind of like a prologue, if you will. A prompt. If it gets a lot of attention, I might write it.
> 
> Enjoyyyy

He was back. Prince Jackson’s childhood friend and companion from long ago whom he parted ways with when Mark, no, Sir Mark Tuan left for his required knightly training was back. Since Jackson had last seen him, Mark had become more broad, resembling less of the scrawny kid who had snuck ice cream to the prince’s bedroom without getting caught by any of the hundreds of palace employees and more dangerous.

The man he saw now held not the smile that had been ingrained in his mind for years but a grim, hardened expression he could not read. Dressed in the Wang Kingdom’s suit and armour, all in black with a hint of red, Jackson was slightly terrified of his childhood friend. He watched closely as the knight bowed down to the King, Jackson’s father, and the eldest prince, then kissing the hands of the Queen, the Kingdom’s daughter in law and the young princess, Jackson’s niece. Third in line to the throne, Jackson was last to be greeted but the wait felt more daunting than anything he had ever faced before.

When their eyes met, Jackson thought he saw a glint in the older man’s gaze and his heart fluttered. Maybe it was the return of his old feelings, maybe it was the handsome growth of his friend. All the prince knew was that he’d be in for a hell of a lot trouble with the knight around.

And as Jackson walked through the empty palace corridors, he spotted the figure behind him, the man of his interest stepping closer and fingers brushing past his.

“It’s been a while, Jiaer.” Hearing his birth name, the prince held his breath. He stared at the speaker, eyes locked on each other.

Jackson looked forward to reviving their friendship, if not more.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments.
> 
> I also like stable WiFi and free time, which I do not always have. Please forgive me if it takes some time to respond to your comments. I also have low battery on everything, not making excuses, just explaining my misfortune.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
